narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nine Guardian Mask
The Nine Guardian Mask are treasured tools featured in, Naruto Shippuden: Nine Trials of the Seventh Mizukage. The Sage had many treasured artifacts left from his death. Some, like the Five Treasured Tools, fell into human hands and were past down from generation to generation, spreading rumors of their power. While others went long forgotten. Legend has it that when Rikudo Senin created the Nine Beast, he also created Nine Artifacts, Mask, alongside. Each mask made to help humans coexist with each demonic monsters. The Sage of Six Paths created each Mask for a specific Human to use in order to guard and keep the Tailed Beast tamed just in case their power had been unlocked. Great power within these mask reacted to a persons soul. The first assigned Guardian's were benevolent Monks, dedicated to ways of peace. Their sole duty revolbed around policing the Tailed Beast use. However, for an unknown reason, the Nine Guardians fell ill and died off...The Mask Forever lost... Generations after the Warring States Era, times have become somewhat peaceful. Official villages established, and tailed beast given homes. But in the universes flow of time, generations are nothing more than days....And all of it's evil still lingers in earths life force. Somewhere, in a Land Far from the five main villages, the excess Demonic energy from the Tailed Beast Chakra and people's ill intent sparked each mask to life. Giving them shape and form from the Sage's CoAT's residue. The intent of evil people guiding each mask....turning them into living, breathing beings of pure evil. The Nine Mask Each mask is in possession of itself. Menaing they are the spirits of each and every ill intent manifested during the fourth shinobi war as well as after. Ichi "The Mask of Elements Ichi grants it's wearers complete mastery over the five basic elements. Those who wear this mask can absorb and manipulate elements at will. As well as create them from thin air. They can even transmute one element into another. Ichi grants the user an affinity to every element as well as the ability to use elemental jutsu to ones imagination. It's weakness is that the wearer grows physically weak, making them unable to use Taijutsu or even withstand physical attacks. Ichi was created in order to combat the Shukaku's Sand nature by dousing it with water, thus making it too heavy to move. During it's movie appearance, Ichi takes form of an old, tall, emaciated masked shinobi. He has a raspy voice and smokes from his mask mouth opening. His personality is that of an old sage, demanding respect for being the strongest mask, despite actually being the weakest. He hates the ninth so much so, he almost let Muzai go after him just to take his mask. Ni "The Mask of Dreams" Ni allows it's wearers complete mastery over the Art of Genjutsu. Those who wear this mask can create, cast and manipulate Genjutsu as if they were lucidly dreaming. One can even enter the Genjutsu of someone else and awaken others. To Ni, the boundary of fantasy and reality is a simple door. Ni can also enter ones mind and view memories and dreams, making it effective for spying and information grabbing. It's weakness is that it splits the personality of the wearer. Ni also sends horrible flashes of past lives to ones mind. This Mask was created in order to combat the Two Tailed Cat by calming down it's ferocious feline nature. In it's movie appearance, Ni appears as a tall, curvaceous women. She wears the usual dark cloak, however, it opens to reveal fishnet top and short bottoms. Her voice is very sensual, capable of sending one into a dream itself. Of all mask, she is flirtatious, capable of casting stronger genjutsu against men, which lead to Banira Kurama being it's perfect combatant. San "The Mask of Nature" Instead of regular spiritual chakra, San gathers and distributes Natural Energy through a persons chakra veins. This causes San to constantly be in a Sage Mode like state. Doing so increases their Taijutsu prowess exponentially. Legend had it San once crushed a mountain with his bare fist. Also, San is capable of amazing sensory skills and surviving longer without nourishment. Overall, this turns San into a Physical perfection. The only downside is that since chakra does not circle his veins, San cannot perform normal Ninjutsu. Even something as basic as water walking. This mask was created to combat the Three Tailed Hachibi by allowing it's wearer to damage the turtle despite it's hard shell. In it's movie appearance, San is a physically muscular man. A definition of physical perfection, San is the only mask that does not wear a cloak. Instead, he simply dons shinobi bottoms alongside his mask. His speaks in honorifics, and holds great respect for all of his enemies. He wishes to be defeated by a strong shinobi. Shi "The Mask of Death and Unluckiness." Shi is perhaps the most infamous mask as it has fallen into hands of various Shinobi.U Used by both Orochimaru and the Uzumaki, Shi can become the physical embodiment of a Shinigami, or Death God. Shi can control the very aspects of death and life. Also, due to folklore interpreting four as an unlucky number, he can bring Unluckiness to those he wishes upon. For his death aspect, one whose body can rapidly heal negates his powers. Also, he requires touch to kill. The final disadvantage is that good luck charms cause bad luck for Shi. This mask was created to combat the Four Tailed Beast. Shi is an older women at first glance, covered in a cloak and hood. Her grey spiky hair stands up as she walks with a wooden cane. Her voice, like Ichi's, is very raspy and spiteful. She is somewhat nicer, often joking and offering people a pleasant death rather than one filled with pain and torture. Go "The Mask of Steel" It was said that Go created the Seven Swords of Mist. Go has mastery over any and all weapons. He cannot only create weapons for any situation with limited supplies, but also instantly understand it's properties. Go also has deadly improvisation skills, turning a pebble into a deadly weapon. The disadvantage is that Go only fight with weapons. The mask was created so the wearer could create armor and weapons to combat the Five Tail Horse Dolphin's Horns. Go takes form as a Samurai Shinobi hybrid. Unlike other Mask, Go only wears armor colored burgundy. His deep voice and tall stature is enough to scare anyone into submission. Go has a rivalry with San, who refuses to acknowledge it, driving him insane. Roku "The Mask of Heart" [ http://www.tattoohunter.net/wp-content/uploads/2010/05/Bali_Demon_Mask_by_durgas.jpg "The Mask of Heart"] Roku is a healer, as well as an Alchemist of sorts. She can create poisons long forgotten and antidotes not invented yet. She is also able to understand a chemicals makeup on sight. Roku is often used to heal other members of the Nine. The wearer of this Mask had the purpose of creating a chemical base strong enough to neutralize the Six Tail Slugs acidic Slime. The downside is that Roku grants no Offensive capabilities. As it is more for support. In battle, as seen by her quick defeat by Hino, her attacks revolve around throwing chemicals. Nana "The Mask of Beast" Nana can tame any and all beast. Used on Summonings and Tailed Beast, Nana is most useful in guarding the other eight. The downside is that only one beast could be controlled at a time. This mask was used to achieve flight by making the Seven Tailed Hornet The Monks personal animal. Nana is a small child of questionable gender. It prefers to play games rather than fight. During it's confrontation with Muzai, he stole Idiana Uma and promised to give it back only if Muzai answered his beast question correct. Nana is perhaps the only mask not killed directly, but murdered by Kokonotsu. Hachi "The Mask of Seals" Hachi grants mastery over sealing and barrier techniques. The mask had been created for the Monk tasked with guarding the Eight Tails. The Monk would use the Eight Tails Ink to create powerful Demonic seals capable of causing catastrophic damage. Hachi can also create seals in thin air with ink that floats. His ability to create never-before-seen formulas as well as break strong existing seals go unsurpassed. The downside is that Hachi needs his paintbrush, without it, he is useless Like previously mentioned, it was used to stop the eight tails by mixing it's demonic ink with Sealing Techniques. Hachi is a man not much shorter than San. He is of average age and height for someone his age. His hair is braided into a unique crown formation. He speaks with more of a younger accent and vocabulary. Kokonotsu "The Mask of Blood" The leader, and strongest mask. Kokonotsu has a unique ability to utilize any (Canon)Kekkei Genkai. Originally, the Monk who wore it could constantly shift between Bloodline limits. It allowed him to tame the Kyubi with Wood Release and calm him with a Sharingan. However, due to the corrupted tainted blood running through Konotsu, he can only use a Kekkei Genkai for a limited amount of time. Also, he lacks mastery of a Bloodline limit as seen when Muzai berates his use of Shikotsumyaku, calling it a pathetic attempt to play god. Kokonatsu, perhaps the most corrupted mask, has one goal. To collect all nine beast and fuse with each mask, recreated a version of the Rikudo Senin. It has no love and care for it's fellow mask and absolutely hates The Sage. A monster bent on destroying everything, Kokonatsu pulls the Nine Guardian Mask strings. He takes the appearance of a spiky haired man in his fifties. His body fit for all sorts of physical techniques. Trivia *The events will not make sense, as it is non-canon. Muzai will have already signed his deal with Yami Nara while Tetsuo becoming a Chuunin. And Hinokagatsuchi not being the Tsuchikage. *Please do not use for non-movie purposes. *Kokonatsu seemed capable of using Dust Release, despite it being A Kekkei Genkai. *Made from an old rp story me and some friends created. Category:Fanfiction Category:Movie